


bloom

by rilayacamren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor is a Softie, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: this fic is based off of the song "Bloom" by the Paper Kitesit's a beautiful songhopefully you enjoy :)





	bloom

_In the morning when I wake_  
_And the sun is coming through,_  
_Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_  
_And you fill my head with you_

 

The early morning sun shines through Lena's curtains, causing the brunette to wake up. Lena just stares as the ceiling trying to get her brain to start working again. She feels the bed move and she looks to her side to find her blue eyed girlfriend shifting in her sleep. Lena smiles at this. She was so in love with Kara. She didn't understand what in the universe allowed the two girls to fall for one another but she wasn't going to question that unknown force. Lena continued studying her girlfriend's face loving how the Kryptonian looked even more like a puppy being sound asleep. Lena loved waking up next to Kara, she didn't think there was a better feeling in the entire world. 

 

_Shall I write it in a letter?_  
_Shall I try to get it down?_  
_Oh, you fill my head with pieces_  
_Of a song I can't get out_

 

Lena started to realize that she couldn't feel her left leg. She slightly shifted and realized that Kara had her pinned against her body. How is it possibly that the Girl of Steel was so clingy. Chuckling to herself she tried to slowly get up without waking the blonde, thankfully the Kryptonian was a heavy sleeper. Lena got up from the bed and stretched her legs and started heading towards the bathroom. Finishing up in the bathroom, Lena walked back into her room and found that her girlfriend had now taken up the whole bed.  _God, I can't believe I am so in love with this dork._ Shaking her head at her internal dialogue, Lena made her way over to her dresser to pick out some clothing.

 

_Can I be close to you?_  
_Oh-oh-oh-ooh, ooh_  
_Can I be close to you?_  
_Ooh, ooh_

 

Kara started to realize that Lena's warmth was no longer next to her. At this, she cracks her eyes open and searches for the brunette. "Lenaaaaaa, come hereee," rasped out Kara. The blonde starts to hear footsteps head her direction. Lena made her way from the kitchen back to their shared bedroom. Walking into the room, Lena finds her girlfriend with her eyes closed once again. She rolls her eyes at this and speaks up, "Yes babe." Kara doesn't say anything but rather reaches her arms out and gestures from Lena to join in bed again. 

 

_Can I take it to a morning_  
_Where the fields are painted gold_  
_And the trees are filled with memories_  
_Of the feelings never told?_

 

Lena rolls her eyes at the blonde for the second time this morning, but joins her back in bed nonetheless. Kara lets out a sigh of contentment at this and pulls the brunette closely to her body. Lena nuzzles into the blonde's neck and places a soft kiss on dip right on Kara's collarbone. This makes the blonde smile softly and leans down to place a kiss on Lena's forehead. The brunette thinks this is what heaven on earth is, these moments with Kara.

 

_When the evening pulls the sun down,_  
_And the day is almost through,_  
_Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,_  
_But my world is you_

 

Lena wasn't much of a sleeping in person, she liked to be up and ready as soon as possible. But there was a pleasurable feeling in laying in bed with Kara at anything time of the day. Lena's usually cold body temperature mixed well with Kara's furnace of a body. Although the brunette wasn't used to gentle touches and cuddling, she was more than okay with Kara's rather adhesive behavior. Kara could sense her girlfriend's active mind, and decided to finally break their comfortable silence. "Hey, whatcha thinking about," asked Kara, while delicately reaching out to run her fingers through the brunette's hair. Lena leaned into the touch and smiled softly at the blonde, "Nothing, I was just thinking about you and how much I love you." This made the blue eyed girl sit up a bit and pull in Lena for a sweet kiss.

 

_Can I be close to you (Ah)?_  
_Ooh (aah), ooh (aah)_  
_Can I be close to you (Ah)?_  
_Ooh (aah), ooh (aah)_

 

The girls pulled away and smiled at one another, "Lena Luthor when did you get so sappy on me." This made Lena gently shove Kara, and the blonde tenderly laughed at the action. "Kara Danvers when did you get so incredibly annoying," huffed out the brunette. The blue eyed girl only chuckled before responding, "Babe let's be honest, I've always been this annoying, what's new." Lena nuzzled into Kara while giggling, "You're not wrong my love, I just pick and chose the moments to acknowledge it." Kara laughed fondly at this and pulled Lena into another kiss. "Its okay, I still love you," stated Kara as she pulled away. The brunette looked at her girlfriend and smiled lovingly at her, "I love you too." 

 


End file.
